The Central Computing Facility continues to meet and grow with the needs of the Resource while maintaining maximum availability and reliability of the systems. Selected software and hardware upgrades have provided both Resource personnel and outside users with a broader spectrum of computing capabilities. To complement the increase in computational power our shared disk storage areas have been augmented by a total of 8GB distributed throughout the cluster. The remaining limitations to the efficiency of the Health Sciences H-Wing network have been eliminated by replacement of the existing thin-net cables with the more effective twisted-pair wiring and the associated hubs, resulting in immediate performance improvements. This is a first step in our planned transition from 10baseT to 100baseT networks. Our primary file server has been upgraded to a dual cpu unit which easily meets the demands imposed on it from the web site, the anonymous ftp services, and our mail routing and storage needs. In addition, it has become one of the fastest and most reliable platforms in our group of workstations and will suffice for the long term or until the Ultra computing architecture becomes more cost-effective.